Love from Two Sides
by starreader001
Summary: This is a love story involving a sneaky, but charming raccoon and a harsh, but beautiful fox. The problem is that they don't know if this will work if they are on different sides of the law. Enjoy!
1. New feelings part 1

**Attention** **: Hello readers. I now am done with any distracting thing happening that keeps me from giving you guys what you want. Also, I should have informed you before, but during the wait, I have come up with many different stories from different themes like: Grand Theft Auto V, Sly Cooper, Hotel Transylvania 2, and Zootopia. As you know from the title and the description, this is my first other new story with the theme Sly Cooper. I sure do hope you guys are comfortable with these decisions I'm making, and when I finish making the first chapters for these new themed stories, tell me what you want me to do next.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome to Love From Two Sides**

Chapter 1:

It was a lovely and romantic night in Paris. At the top floor of an abandoned building was the well-known team of thieves. Bentley, Murray, and of course Sly Cooper. At this time, Murray was training with a punching bag, Bentley was researching, and Sly… well… Sly was on the balcony thinking. "I mean, I know we are enemies and on both sides of the law, but I still care for her, and I know deep inside that she cares for me too" Sly said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the police station in Paris is the beautiful, but badass fox, Carmelita Fox. Carmelita was sitting in her office alone tonight, with her arm on the counter, keeping her head up with her arm, and holding her coffee in the other hand. "I know I am supposed to arrest him every time I see him, and I know that he is a thief that Cooper, but I mean, he is charming, and even when I'm trying to get him with both of us in a serious situation, he still attempts to save my life. And every time he does, I always feel so safe with him, so cared for, so wanted to be alive. Oh my gosh, am I in love with that dirty racoon Cooper?" Carmelita said to herself.

Later, Sly was taking a stroll through town with Carmelita still on his mind. At the same time, Carmelita did the same thing, except was thing of Sly. Sly then went down a dark alley and Carmelita went down the same alley from the other side. Both were walking with their heads down not looking where they were going. It wasn't long till, *bump*, Sly and Carmelita walked into each other, knocking each other to the floor. Both looked up and saw who they ran into.

Both just sat there and froze.

 **Well, that was chapter 1. I sure hope you like this story, even though Sly Cooper is a really old game, I still like it, and I like the love stories these two brought me. Please, R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out.**


	2. New feelings part 2

**Hello readers. It's been a bit since I wrote again, because there were days where I couldn't think straight, I was feeling depressed. Also, I am really happy that more than one reader is reading this story.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to Love from Two Sides**

Chapter 2:

Sly gave a smirk. "Hey gorgeous" he said playfully. Carmelita growled and pointed her shock pistol at him. "What have you done this time Cooper, and don't lie to me?" she said angrily. Sly stood up slowly with his hands raised in mercy. "W-w-wait, I didn't do anything I swear. I was just taking a stroll because I was…" Sly said. "You were what?" Carmelita asked threateningly. Sly blushed. Carmelita saw him and was confused. "I'm sorry. I can't do this to you anymore. Honestly, every time I have deep thoughts it helps with my stress" Sly said taking out a golden watch and handing it to her. "Are you confessing to me?" Carmelita asked surprised. "Hmm… I guess I am" Sly said walking away. "Wait" Carmelita yelped. Sly turned his head. "Th-thank you" she said in almost a whisper. Sly grinned and disappeared into the night. "Please don't leave" Carmelita whispered to herself still on the ground.

The next day, Sly was testing out a new gadget Bentley invented for him. "I call it, The Grappling Cane" Bentley said excitedly. It was a handgun with a golden C shape at the end of the barrel like Sly's cane that shot the hook like a harpoon and retracted when the trigger is held down. Although, at the moment, Sly could care less about the new gadget. All he could think about was last night in the alleyway with… her. "If only there was a way I could show her how much I care for her" Sly thought to himself. Then he lit up. "I know!" he said to himself. He shot the Grappling Cane out the window and was gone like a bullet.

"I'm going to give her a night she will never forget" Sly said excitedly.

 **Well, that was chapter 2. No, there are no sex scenes if you were thinking that about the last part. Hope you enjoyed this. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


End file.
